dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements - PS3
Legendary Defender You have earned every Dungeon Defenders Accomplishment! Trendy salutes you! Earn every single trophy and this platinum trophy is yours! Good Student Completed the Tutorial. You deserve a cookie! From the Depths Completed all Area 1 levels on any difficulty setting To The Rooftops Completed all Area 2 levels on any difficulty setting A Taste of Victory Completed all Area 3 levels on any difficulty setting Dungeon Crawler Completed all levels on any difficulty setting The Belly of the Beast Completed all Area 1 levels on Hard The Body of The Beast Completed all Area 2 levels on Hard The Crown of the Beast Completed all Area 3 levels on Hard Dungeon Raider Completed all levels on Hard See Dungeon Defender. From Fire with Brimstone Completed all Area 1 levels on Insane Through The Crowded Keep Completed all Area 2 levels on Insane To the Lofty Summit Completed all Area 3 levels on Insane Dungeon Defender Completed all levels on Insane! Congratulations Brave Dungeon Defender! A Matter of Perspective Saw all four Hero Endings Pupil Reached Hero Level 10 Veteran Reached Hero Level 30 Defender of Etheria Reached Hero Level 70 Group Hug Raised a Hero of each type to Level 70 Smithy You upgraded your first equipment. Keep it up! And This Is My Weapon You upgraded an Equipment to its maximum potential! Obedience Training You raised a Pet to its maximum potential! To The Limit Wore a complete set of maximum level Equipments Divine Intention Picked up a Godly Weapon O Mighty Smiter Wore a full set of Godly Items Catch 'em All Stored all Familiar types in your Item Box or on your Heroes True Nobility Earned the Lord Award on at least Medium Difficulty Perfectionist Earned the Flawless Victory Award on all Missions on at least Normal Difficulty Daredevil Earned Skin of Your Teeth Award on 6 Missions Mastermind Earned the Master Strategist Award on all Missions Brute Force Earned the Gunslinger Award on all Missions Team Effort Completed all levels with 4 active players on at least Medium Difficulty Master Banker Stored 15,000,000 Mana in your Mana Bank Where's the Blueprints Completed No Towers Allowed on at least Medium Difficulty Friends Forever Completed Unlikely Allies on at least Medium Difficulty 88 Core Completed Warping Core on at least Medium Difficulty Ella, Ella Completed Raining Goblins on at least Medium Difficulty Wizard Hunter Completed Wizardry on at least Medium Difficulty You No Take Mushroom Completed Ogre Crush on at least Medium Difficulty Speed Freak Completed Zippy Terror on at least Medium Difficulty In A Fowl Mood Completed Chicken on at least Medium Difficulty Core Cardio Completed Moving Core on at least Medium Difficulty Monster Mania Completed Death From Above on at least Medium Difficulty Core Destroyer Completed Assault on at least Medium Difficulty Gold Rush Completed Treasure Hunt on at least Medium Difficulty Weapon Master Completed No Towers Allowed on Insane Difficulty Kobold Exterminator Completed Zippy Terror on Insane Difficulty Monster Madness Completed Death From Above on Insane Difficulty Dancing in the Rain Completed Raining Goblins on Insane Difficulty Gold Blitz Completed Treasure Hunt on Insane Difficulty Ogre Block Party Completed Ogre Crush on Insane Difficulty A Challenger Approaches Completed All Challenges on INSANE Difficulty! Survivalist Reached Survival Wave 15 on Medium Difficulty Thick Skin Reached Survival Wave 20 on Medium Difficulty Tough Guy Reached Survival Wave 15 on Hard Difficulty Iron Man Reached Survival Wave 10 on Insane Difficulty Defense is the Best Offense Reached Wave 10 on all levels in Pure Strategy on at least Medium Difficulty Category:PS3 Category:Console Only Content Category:Console